Blood And Tears
by Sakuya Izayoi
Summary: I looked around, and saw the area was completely infested. I could feel the fear bubble up inside me like acid. What's happened to Konoha? Rated M for blood, and gore, violence, language, and ZOMBIES!


**~ Bloodied Tears ~**

_I do not own the characters, or the series 'Naruto'_

_**[Note: This story is written in my Original Character, Momo's point of view.]**_

* * *

I wondered how we even got here, how all of this happened. How the blood of many had became tainted, and how this virus broke out, and spread through out the nations. I also wondered if Naruto, Deidara, and myself were the last ones. Naruto's reassuring smile confirmed my assumption. I pushed back the feeling of crying before the blonde, and smiled back. I could feel myself literrally break behind the smile, this had been happening slowly, day by day, almost like slow-setting in poison.

The outbreak had been wearing us all out in it's own way. Naruto's eyes seem to lose the once so familar glow. And even Deidara's clay scupltures had loss some explosive flair to them.

Speaking of Deidara, I suddenly realized that he hadn't been saying much, usually I couldn't get him to shut up.

I crawled closer to Deidara's side, frightened of his muteness. His face was expressionless, and his mouth was opened agape like he was going to say something.

"Dei-kun? What is it?" I asked, my tone heavy with concern. He said nothing, instead he lifted his arm, and pointed out the window. Naruto, and I turned to where the extended arm led us.

Outside the window, were an approaching horde of zombies, blood thirsty zombies, with the craving for ripping into our flesh, and consuming us alive. Deidara instinctively fumbled with his pouch, strapped to his side.

"Fuck, I don't have a lot of clay left..."

The last thing I heard was shattering glass, and the sound of someone screaming, the sound of another victim being taken in by the madness.

I suppose I should go back to the beginning, and explain the current situation, and how it all started...

My name is Momo Haruno, older sister of Sakura Haruno. I was sitting with said sister on the couch. I don't remember what we were talking about, or when she finally got tired of my own voice droning on, and turned on the TV.

At first she was just flipping through channels, absent mindingly surfing down, until she stumbled upon one that caught her eye. I groaned at her selection, and slumped furthur into the couch in discontent.

"Seriously, Sakura-chan? The news? What are you, eighty?" Sakura snorted, this obviously sparked her attention.

"The news helps us stay informed, Momo. Unlike you _I_ refuse to sleep under a rock." Sakura retorted, grinning triumphantely at her own come-back. I rolled my eyes, and decided to tune out the remaining minutes of the _Konoha News_. It must've been getting good, because Sakura sat up in her seat, a felicitous look crossed on her face.

The news announcer didn't look quite as happy, he looked more in a deplorable state, as he turned to face the camera. He spoke in a clear, slow voice, as he said,

"Viewers turning in now, I have just been informed of a highly contagious virus going around through Konoha--" My ears perked up at the words.

"Sakura, what--" She silenced me with her hand, her eyes dead-set on the man talking in front of us. I decided to give up on what I was going to ask, and instead, continue listening to the news announcer.

"I repeat, evacuate immediately." Sakura picked up the remote, and turned the television off. She stood up, and made her way over to the kitchen, and to the refridegerator.

Sakura began pulling out miscellanous things out of the box, then spun around to face me.

"So, what do you want for lunch?" Her question didn't throw me off, it was the fact that she was even asking that, after what we just heard on the news.

"Shouldn't we be boarding up the windows, or something?!" I couldn't hide the fear, and uneasiness in my voice. Sakura stared monotonousily at me for a long period of time. Finally, the next expression to appear on her face was one of amusal. She started to laugh, like I had told the funniest joke in the world. I could feel my cheeks flushed furiously.

"I'm serious, Sakura!" I said, through gritted teeth.

"You're such a baka! That was obviously a fake news cast!" Her laughs seem to taunt, and belittle my very existence. I immediately felt sickened inside, and stomped up the stairs, leading to my bedroom. To add to the scene, I slammed the door shut behind me.

I crossed my arms over my chest, and let myself slide down the door.

_'It seemed real enough to me. A new's channel wouldn't post fake news, right?'_

My thought was abruptly disturbed by my sister's shrill screams from downstairs.

"Hmph, very funny, Sakura!" Did my sister just love making fun of me? I opened the door open a crack to see what she was up to.

_'Looks like she has a guy over. Is that...Kiba?!' _I didn't even hear the door open.

_'Wow, they're really going hot, and heavy.'_ Kiba was bitting hard enough into Sakura's neck to draw blood. My eyes widened slightly, I felt like turning away from the repugnant scene, but it was like one of those things where it's so horrible you can't look away.

At first I thought it was Kiba just being rough, until I heard another pain-stricken scream from my sister.

"Please!! Stop!!" Sakura cried, her body was going limp in Kiba's arms. She was rapidly losing blood, a dangerously high amount. That was enough for me to rush down stairs, my katanna clutched tightly in my hand.

"Kiba?! What the hell are you doing?!" The canine looked my way, a chunk of my sister's neck in his mouth. I could feel my breath, and heartbeat quicken, as he furthur approached me.

"Get away from me!!" Tears began to fill up my eyes. What was I suppose to do? What was going on?!

Kiba continued making his way over to me, moaning in a low tone, and arms streched out in front of him. I tightened my grip on my sword, finding that it was my only solution. Aiming for his head, I plunged the blade in. Blood gushed from the massive wound, the red liquid splattered everywhere. Kiba collapsed to the ground, but I could feel no remorse.

This wasn't my concern right now, it was my sister.

I quickly checked her pulse, by placing my fingers on her wrist. It was faint, and each _thump_ grew weaker, and weaker.

I always knew this moment would come, but I just wished it wasn't so soon, and like this.

"Sakura-chan..." I held her close to me, my head buried into her shoulder. She sorta chuckled, and wrapped an arm across my back.

"Momo...I..." I shushed her, a small smile on my face.

"Please, don't talk." Sakura smiled too, it made me want to cry even harder, knowing this would be the last time I'd see her smile.

"I'm sorry Sakura..." I couldn't help it, the tears began to flow from my eyes. "I'm so sorry..." She wiped a single tear from my eye, the smile on her face never disappearing. Then, she said three words, her last three words, with her last breath.

"I love you."

That was when she died in my arms.

* * *

**A/N - This story was based off a dream I had. You see, in the car with my mom, and friend Sarah, we were talking about zombies, and zombie movies. Then, this morning, I had a dream with Naruto, my character, and Deidara in my room, fighting off zombies. Of course while I write this I'll add, and subtract things. **

**P.S. The only reason I added the KibaSaku part was because Kiba just seemed like the good zombie type at the time. Trust me, I don't like that couple. =w="**


End file.
